


Extra Ending: Reset?

by Hawkeye221b



Series: Alternative Heist Happenings [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Mark is a peice of shit, Alternate Heist Endings, Mentions of Celine and Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye221b/pseuds/Hawkeye221b
Summary: Another addition to my "what else could have gone wrong during Heist" series starring, once again, Actor Mark and yours truly, Yourself!
Series: Alternative Heist Happenings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Extra Ending: Reset?

In all honesty… it wasn’t supposed to go like this. There was no indicator for what went wrong… it just _did_. One moment the heist was going well, almost _too_ well even… when Mark stopped dead in his tracks. Now granted it wouldn’t have been a problem if it wasn’t the end of the goddamn world… still, he had stopped and looked like he’d just seen a ghost…

And then there was the laughter. It was small at first, but very soon he was doubled over in a fit of uproarus laughter, and he looked up with tears in his eyes… they weren’t tears of sorrow mind you… they were the tears you got when something was so damn funny and the air escaping your lungs wasn’t enough relief so your eyes would water to compensate for the pressure imbalance. It was a solid minute before Mark regained his composure, standing at his full height, smoothing his suit and then he just… _smiled,_ addressing me for the first time since his tone shift.

“Apologies for the outburst, it’s just… well, I should have known.”

I opened my mouth to respond, but either Mark was impatient or the confusion etched into my face was enough to prompt him to continue, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You don’t die easy do you, old friend?”

There’s something about those words… _something_ that brought out some distant memory of another time… A Poker game, a murder… the feeling of oppression and deathly cold… and the memory of a **_betrayal…_** The shift was so sudden and strange, it was if I was no longer physically present in that moment… like I was watching through the eyes of another, anonymous being that was meant as a simple placeholder to see the world beyond some invisible barrier. Mark continued on when I said nothing, too stunned by the wave of emotions to even try.

“I suppose this is for the best… I never did apologize for what happened… you were never meant to get caught up in all those nasty webs… I never thought Darling Damien would be the type to trick and betray such a _close_ friend! And look at you, poor thing… still trapped, aren’t you? I’ll admit, I wasn’t sure it was _you_ … it’s been quite a while you know! My oh my, how the time flies…”

Mark was looking away wistfully now, and the feeling of that barrier was getting stronger, and Mark was getting fuzzier… It was scary, and I didn’t like it. Mark, though composed, was grinning like a maniac. He looked so wistfully confident and sure of himself… it felt wrong.

_“Mark, what are you talking about? What’s happening? What… what’s happening to me? I feel… like there’s something wrong. Something’s wrong Mark!”_

The air carrying the words escaped my mouth but I couldn’t hear them. It was _terrifying_ and Mark was just standing there calmly, raising a hand as if to calm me.

“Whoa, easy there! I’m gonna stop you right there pal. It’ll all be okay soon, I promise! In fact, I can even _fix_ what Dear Ol’ Damien and… _that woman_ did to you! You trust me, don’t you…?”

I didn’t know what to think… or if I even could think at this point. There were two clear options in front of me; I could trust Mark, and play into whatever he was doing… or I could give into the barrier… I was growing tired now… so, so tired… In the back of my mind, there was a nearly unregistrable voice telling me to _go back to sleep…_

It seemed Mark was somewhat, and somehow aware of this, as he moved towards me, grabbing my shoulder and navigating me away from the path we had been on.

“Hey, it’s okay! _I’m_ here… and those Villains won’t hurt you like that again! You get to go back, restart it all! What do you say pal?”

It was… tempting. To be able to go back, and restart… fix everything… When it was apparent there would be no immediate refusal, Mark’s smile widened into that of a Cheshire cat, and he led me away into what I could only describe as a blackening shadow.

“You won’t regret this! Oh, you’re going to be the **_perfect_** addition to **_my_** _story!”_

**Secret Ending 2: Reset?**


End file.
